Secrets
by XMakeItRainX
Summary: She reached out the tips of her fingers and touched the window, wanting to go outside. As soon as the cold glass touched her fingers, her eyes flashed a ice cold blue, her fingertips started slightly shaking, her cheeks turning flushed, face draining color, skin turning pale, lips turning a light pink, hair highlights fading into blue. It was happening again.( Auslly. AU)
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Ally Dawson stared out of the small car's back seat window. She was silent for almost the whole ride, just observing the rain. The rain reminded her of her home, Seattle. Well, she shouldn't say home, she was on her way to Miami, but she'll always think of Seattle as her one and only home.

Her big brown eyes seemed to be mesmerized by the rain, as if it were the first time she's ever seen it. Of course It rained a lot in Seattle, but it was different. People weren't pulling out their umbrellas, sighing. The people in Miami continued their day, soaked and all. Sometimes, out of the corner of her eyes, she would see the teen's playing around, or laughing, as if it were nothing. Ally wished she could join them, laughing and goofing of. But she knew she wouldn't, even if she could.

She reached out the tips of her fingers and touched the window, wanting to go outside. As soon as the cold glass touched her fingers, her eyes flashed a ice cold blue, her fingertips started slightly shaking, her cheeks turning flushed, face draining color, skin turning pale, lips turning a light pink, hair highlights fading into blue. It was happening again. The 9th time during the hour.

She saw the coldness and humiliation fill the air, and an insecure girl. The girl was being hit against a locker, a brunette girl laughing. Then, oh no. Her songbook in the brunette girl's free hand. She started reading it. The girl turned and looked at a blond boy, seeing the boy's eye's filled with sympathy. The girl snatched her songbook and ran, the blond boy followed her.

Ally's eyes immediately widened. The girl was her. She removed her fingertips from the ice cold glass, breathing heavily. Her eyes faded back to brown, lips went back to normal color, hair faded back to her caramel highlights. In a matter of second's it looked as if nothing happened.

"Hey sweetie," her mom's soft voice made her jump because she was so deep in thought," We're here."

" Sorry mom. I was-um. You know..." Ally's voice trailed off as a light shade of pink arose from her cheeks.

"It's alright, dear. All of your stuff is in the house. You're going to have fun here with your dad." Her mom gave a wince as she mentioned Ally's father.

" Will you come visit me?" Ally knew not to question about the recent divorce, but she wanted to see her mom again.

" Of course," Ally's mother gave her a quick peck on the head, yet it had so much meaning and love," Now be a good girl. Remember all the rules. No drugs, No Alcohol, No se-"

" Mom," Ally interrupted," I got it."

"Alright. Bye. I love you so much Ally"

" I love you to."

Ally hopped out of the car and stood at the entrance of her new house. Oh Boy...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry it's super short. I kind of thought of this while watching an old movie. I will try to update all stories As Soon As Possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.

**I know I should be working on Auslly vs Dally, but I really like this one. It's my first serious story. More detailed, a little more mature (not by much though) and a lot more dramatic. I hope you guys aren't mad, but I probably will spend a little more time on this one...**

* * *

** Ally POV **

I turned to the house I was going to live at for the next 2 years. It seemed so much bigger than our apartment, so I'm guessing my dad is doing well with his music store business.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know I should be here for your return home, but it was free sample day at the mall. The mall is about two blocks away, so you'll be fine. You're welcome to come. You could walk or use my car. I really hope we can be friends, and I am so happy you're home. I missed you so much._ _If I'm not home by dinner, there's some leftover spaghetti._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I wrapped the paper in a ball and threw it across the room. If Lester cared about me so much, then why isn't he here now? God, sometimes he confuses the crap out of me.

I walked to the kitchen to grab the spaghetti from the fridge. I placed it in the microwave and waited. As soon as the bell rung, I opened the microwave door to grab it. As soon as I did, I felt my body go limp and numb, but in a odd, warm way. I could see my reflection through the microwave. My eyes were a hazel green, my hair highlights slowly fading in to a light red. My cheeks warm. Suddenly, everything faded out. I was watching a little dog run, and a handsome blond teen boy following it, curiously, in the rain.

I knew it. It was a trap.

The boy continued following, suddenly, a car was passing by. the dog safely on the sidewalk, the boy's eyes widened, and the car was about to hit him.

I quickly removed my hands from the spaghetti. I grabbed it again, slowly. Nothing happened. I grabbed the spaghetti and started eating. I ate a few bites, and left it on the table.

I ran to the door. I was about to grab my coat, but I figured it would be fun to go outside without it. I pushed the door opened and closed it. The raindrops felt warm and refreshing.

I ran about a block and saw the place where it happened. I waited, and suddenly the dog appeared, and then the boy.

My eyes widened at the boy. He was gorgeous. I felt my cheeks turn warm. He was in a shirt that showed his perfectly formed muscles, some jeans, and his eyes. His kind, tender eyes.

The dog was running past me, so I picked it up. The car passed by right then, so I sighed happily.

The boy was walking towards me. Oh boy...

* * *

**sorry so short. I really need to make my chapters longer. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**turnI DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I honestly had no idea why I was following the small dog. Something about it's... eyes. They were so comforting, yet so bold.

I followed a dog through an alley, a store, and the rain. Suddenly, a girl picked him up. I walked to her as fast as I could.

She gave me a shy smile," I'm guessing this is your dog?"

" Actually no," I grin," I'm just following him around."

She blushed, which gave me butterflies, and handed me the dog," Here you go..." She started to walk away.

I let go of the dog," Wait," I called after her.

She turned and looked at me confused," Yeah?"

"Let me give you a ride home, as a thank you treat."

Ally smiled," It's fine. Really. I think I need the walk, besides it's really relaxing."

"Then let me walk you," before she could say no, I ran to her side.

We were both slowly walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the comfortable silence. Soon, we were at your door step.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She gave me a confused look. Her big, warm, brown puppy eyes, filled with confusion.

" Your eyes..." I muttered. I nervously cupped her face, causing her to blush.

"W-W-What?" She stuttered, staring into my eyes. I slowly started to lean in, not thinking at all.

Suddenly, her eyes turned into a piercing ice cold blue color, yet the color was intriguing. Her color fading into blue, lips becoming a light pink, and her cheek getting colder, yet I wanted to stay in that position forever.

I pulled away," Sorry."

She smiled," It's fine. I'm Ally by the way."

" Austin," I grinned.

Her brown eyes were locked into mine for a few more seconds, until she tore off the gaze. She started to open her door.

"Ally?"

She turned back, giving me a confused look," Yeah Austin?"

"Friends," I offered her.

Her beautiful smile became as wide as ever," Yeah. Friends." She gave a shy wave and closed the door.

I sighed happily, _Ally..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers,**

**I want to thank all of you for the advice on my last story, but there's 1 problem.. I don't know how to flirt! I am a 13 year old girl, who can't flirt... lovely, right? It would be obvious if I were flirting since he's one of my best friends... any other helpful hints? **

**Now... On to the story...**

* * *

**Ally Pov**

I woke up to the bright sun shining in the light. How is it sunny if it has been raining yesterday? I sat up from the mattress and looked out the window. It looked as if nothing happened. Amazing!

I grinned as all the events from yesterday came into my head._ Austin..._

My smile fell, _c'mon Ally, Don't get to attached. You're going to leave soon, and it's wrong to love a mortal._

No, I'm not a wizard. I'm a- you know what? Let's not talk about this.

I got up. My surfer shorts were still kind of tight, since I never wore this. I bought it for Miami.

I resisted the urge to look into the mirror, since it takes hours for me to look like a normal teenager.

I head loud, angry stomps coming up the stairs. Dad's here.

No, he's not abusive. He doesn't hit me or anything. He is just...overprotective, especially since he found out I'm a-

"Allyson Marie Dawson," I flinch as I hear my full name. No, my name is not Alyssa or Alice whatever. Just baby Allyson...

He stomps into my room," I got home last night and you weren't home! I was looking for you all night! Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" I snap," You weren't here when I came, you just gave me a stupid note!" I realized the tears were streaming down my face.

I dropped myself on the mattress and curled myself into my knees," I was doing my job! I was protecting someone, but you don't care! You give a crap about me Lester!"

I glanced up and saw a hurt expression on his face. I've always called him dad.

His face softens and he hugs me," Honey. I do care about you, and that's why I'm so worried. You're special, Ally. Very special."

I pull away and get up," Why weren't you here yesterday?" I yelled.

His face went dead serious," Ally..."

"What" I spat.

He pauses," Are you on your period?"

I tried to keep a straight face, but I start laughing. He joins in, and then we were laughing together. But when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see my dad. I saw a serious guy named Lester, who almost seemed to force laughter.

I've never called him dad since then.

**SORRY SO SHORT! I'll try to update tomorrow! P.S please check out my story "FriendZoned" and help me with my problem. It would mean a lot! I'm going through though times... so please pray for me!**

**God bless you!**


End file.
